Celison Wedding
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "I know, but it's a big step for me. I'm about to commit myself to one woman for all my days to come. What if she's not the one for me? What if I'm not ready to be a wife? What if I'm too much of a kid at heart to marry her?" says Alison.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Celison Wedding**

 **Alison is in her huge walk-in closet, trying to decide what she's gonna wear for her wedding. Only 2 days from now she'll marry CeCe, the love of her life.**

"Fuck! So many options. I wanna pick the right thing. I mean, I'm only getting married once so I want it to be perfect...or as close to perfect as possible." mumbles Alison.

She finds a soft white summer-dress made of the finest silk.

"No! Not really a me outfit. I'm not a lil' sweetie. Perhaps this..." says Alison as she finds a short yellow latex-dress.

With a small sigh, Alison put it away. She decides that it's too sexy for a wedding.

"I haven't worn this yet." says Alison as she finds the tight short red leather-dress she bought a few days ago.

She try it on and does a sexy pose in front of her large mirror.

"OMG, Ali...! You look better than ever. So damn sexy." says Alison in a slutty tone.

"Hi, Ali, what's up?" says Hanna as she enter the room.

"Hi, Hanna. Just trying to find the ultimate outfit for the wedding." says Alison with a friendly smile.

"Oh, okay. Speakin' of the wedding...please let me be matron of honor." says Hanna.

"Sorry, Hanna-Boo. I've already promised that to Aria." says Alison.

"Well, that makes sense. She was always closer to you than me." says Hanna in a sad tone.

"Han, you are a woman with great sense of style. I think you can help me decide what my wedding outfit will be." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks." says Hanna. "I will be an honor to help you, girl."

Hanna finds the yellow latex-dress.

"This looks cool." says Hanna.

"Sure, if I was a pornstar." says Alison.

"Right, too sexy. Maybe...this." says Hanna as she finds a black sexy satin dress. "It's nice and tight, but not too tight and it's short, but not too short, ya know. I think it would be perfect."

"Hmm, maybe..." says Alison as she try it on.

Alison look at herself in the mirror.

"This is just the right amount of sexy and black makes my skin look creamy and soft. Thanks, Han." says Alison.

"No problem, Glad to be of help. The Hanna-Boo is always there for her buddies." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Friends, Hanna. We're too old to use the term 'buddies' now." says Alison.

"Takin' over Spence's job huh? She's the one who correct me all the time." says Hanna with a small laugh.

"Hanna, you're so funny." says Alison as she giggle a bit.

"I guess I am. Anyways, have a good day. See ya." says Hanna as she leave.

2 days later in an old gothic 18th century mansion outside Rosewood.

Alison and CeCe decided against a typical church-wedding and went for something more their style.

Alison, wearing the black satin dress, stand next to a gothic stone shrine.

"Ali, relax. This is the day you've been waitin' for." whisper Aria, who stand next to Alison, when she notice that Alison seem nervous.

"I know, but it's a big step for me. I'm about to commit myself to one woman for all my days to come. What if she's not the one for me? What if I'm not ready to be a wife? What if I'm too much of a kid at heart to marry her?" whisper Alison.

"You don't have to be afraid. I can sense that you're doin' the right thing." says Aria. "CeCe and you are perfect together and she truly love you in every way so there will be no problems."

"Okay, hope you're right, Aria." says Alison.

The guest starts to enter the large elegant ball room.

Colonel Emily Fields, wearing her US Army formal dress uniform, enter with her wife Paige, who's wearing a green dress.

Ezra Fitz, wearing a white Italian tuxedo enter.

Aria, wearing a purple leather dress, walk over to Ezra and gives him a kiss.

Hanna, wearing a pink leather dress, enter along with Caleb, who's wearing a black overcoat and a black Fedora.

Spencer, wearing a black business suit, enter along with Toby, who wear his Rosewood PD formal uniform, including ceremonial sabre at his belt.

Jason DiLaurentis, wearing a black leather jacket and jeans, enter with his girlfriend Phoebe McLeod, who wear a red satin dress.

Mona, wearing a black / pink silk dress, enter along with her boyfriend Ensign Mike Montgomery, who wear a US Navy formal uniform.

CeCe has hired a band to play muci live and they start to play a slow classic rock ballad.

CeCe walk into the room. She wear a black 18th century style gown.

"OMG, is that really my future wife...?" gasp Alison in surprise.

CeCe mouths Alison a "It's me, babe." as she walk up to Alison.

Emily walk up to them.

"Today...or tonight, rather...we're here for the wedding of Alison DiLaurentis and CeCe Drake." says Emily in a serious mature tone, but with a smile.

Alison and CeCe turn to each other and gently grasp each other hands. They smile and blush a bit.

"Ali, my cutie. You are such an amazing woman. Ever since I first met you I've known for sure that you are truly one of a kind. There's no one else like you on this Earth and that is one of thousands of things I love about you, baby. To be with you is magic and I can't imagine my life without you in it and I don't want to. In your heart you'll always hold me, now and forever. On this day, I bind my passion to you. Yours to the end of time." says CeCe.

"CeCe, my love. You're so damn beautiful. I love you very much and I don't want to be without you, babe. I'm so lucky to be your one true love. I know that you are the sunshine on my face, the wind that blow through my blonde curly hair and the water that touch my skin when I take a swim in the water. In your heart you'll have me forever. Today I bind myself to you. Yours to the end of time." says Alison.

"I hereby declare you ladies wife and wife. May the Lord have mercy on both of you." says Emily.

Alison smile and starts to make out with CeCe.

"CeCe, you are lucky. Alison is an amazing woman and she love you with all of her soul." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em. You're pretty lucky yourself...you have Paige and she seems awesome as well." says CeCe.

"Mmm, yeah, Paige is really nice." says Emily with a smile.

"Congrats, sister." says Jason as he walk up to Alison.

"Thanks, Jason." says Alison.

"So when will you marry Phoebe?" says Alison.

"It's a really too early for such plans. She and I have only been dating for half a year." says Jason.

"Well, yeah, but she seems to love you a lot and I can tell that you love her too. Is she good in bed...?" says Alison.

"Not that it's any of your business, but she's a queen of sex." says Jason.

"Oh, nice! Then I'm happy for you. Take care of her." says Alison.

"And you take good care of CeCe." says Jason.

"I will, brother." says Alison.

"No worry. I'm sure you will, Ali. It's obvious that you and CeCe truly love each other." says Jason.

"We do. CeCe is amazing and sexy." says Alison.

"Yeah. Congrats again, Ali. I wish you and CeCe a very good life." says Jason.

"Awww! Thanks and best of luck with Phoebe." says Alison.

"Thanks, sister." says Jason.

The band starts to play a new song. One that is good to dance to.

CeCe gently takes Alison's hand and lead her out onto the dance floor.

"Dance with me, babe." says CeCe.

"Too bad all our guests are here, otherwise we could have danced in just our sexy lace underwear." says Alison.

"Awww, Ali, such a naughty one you are. I love that." says CeCe.

"Yeah, I know." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Mmm, you're a good dancer." says CeCe in a seductive tone.

"Thanks, babe. So are you." says Alison.

"I'm doing my best." says CeCe.

"Aww, you're an amazing dancer, babe." says Alison.

"You always know what to say to make me happy." says CeCe.

"It's easy. You and I are so similar that I only need to say what I myself wanna hear and it just happens to be the same thing that you wanna hear too." says Alison.

"Oh, so that's the trick huh? Thanks for tellin' me, babe." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"You're welcome." says Alison as she giggle a bit.

"I'm so glad that you're finally me wife, Alison." says CeCe.

"And I'm happy that you're my wife, CeCe." says Alison.

"Now that you're mine I'm never gonna let you go." says CeCe.

"That is awesome!" says a very happy Alison.

"I love you, Ali. More than I can ever say with words." says CeCe.

"CeCe, I feel the same about you." says Alison.

"Awww, so sweet and cute!" says a happy CeCe.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Ali, I have to ask...do you wanna have children some day?" says CeCe.

"Sure, of course, if you do. I mean, wouldn't a little Alison a little CeCe be so damn adorable?" says Alison.

"I do want to have a child, but who says it has to be a daughter? We might end up having a son." says CeCe.

"I'm pretty sure we'd have a daughter and she would grow up to be a beautiful sexy blonde just like you and me, babe." says Alison.

"So if we would have a son, you'd be unhappy?" says CeCe.

"Uh, no...of course not. I just would prefer a daughter who we could teach to be confident and sexy." says Alison.

"I have to admit that I'd like that too. If we had a daughter we could teach her everything we know." says CeCe.

"Yeah, like how to manipulate guys, seduce people and be in control of things." says Alison.

2 hours later.

"CeCe, let's get cozy." says Alison.

"Mmm, sounds like a good idea." says CeCe.

"So, bed or couch?" says Alison.

"Let's spend the rest of the night in bed, baby." says CeCe. "I know you want that so much and I want it as well."

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note: Leave a review so I know what you think about this.**


End file.
